


Cursing through a lifetime

by luthorstark



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Family, Fluff, More Fluff, SuperCorp, this is a small story of Supercorp getting together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 23:07:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14483193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luthorstark/pseuds/luthorstark
Summary: Lena Luthor has the worst vocabulary ever, and Kara falls for it.





	Cursing through a lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> I was kinda bored and this idea came to my mind, so why not? Plus, I really appreciate Katie cursing.
> 
> As always, I hope you like this! And feel free to comment your thoughts.

“Holy shit” Lena whispered as her eyes ran all over her laptops’ screen.

Kara laughed silently, but that was enough to have the CEO’s attention. The blonde flushed furiously as she caught the older woman checking her from head-to-toe, leaving subtlety behind.

“Mr. Kent” The only human in the office stretched her soft-looking hand with the man, who stood next to the blonde.

“Lena. I’m glad we’ve crossed paths again” Clark smiled fondly “By the way, it seems like your language hasn’t changed over the years” The two dark haired laughed, making Kara feel out of place.

A few moments later, the ‘soon to be reporter’ felt Lena’s stare at her, but did nothing to acknowledge it. Kara sensed a pair of eyes burn holes trough her impenetrable skin, then took the chance and met amused green-emerald, big beautiful eyes. They both heard Clark not so gently coughing and stopped the staring contest when the man playfully patted the hero’s back.

Her face flushed. Of course she had been warned how hot the CEO was, but right there flesh and blood, it made Kara’s whole physique shudder. Now she was aware to why everyone back at CatCo who had had the chance to meet that goddess kept gushing about the Luthor.

Damn.

Right now, right there, as Lena smirked at Kara and lifted a perfectly manicured brow, the Super felt like fainting. Is it hot here or it’s just me? The blonde thought, and swore to Rao that Lena was the most exquisite and beautiful human she had ever met.

“Now. Who are you?” The petite woman directed her question at Kara, who seemed to preoccupied staring at her bare legs to answer.

“She is my little cousin and out of limits. Keep it in your pants, Luthor” Clark grumbled amused at his best friends’ little sister, the one he helped raising.

“Danvers, Kara Danvers” The blonde lighted up the office with that megawatt smile of hers and fidgeted with her lead rimmed glasses feeling suddenly nervous and intimidated.

Lena whistled “Crap. A cute name for a even cuter girl”

Lena Luthor; powerful CEO of one of the biggest companies in the world, a IC higher than average and able to bed literally anyone in the world did just flirt with her?

“Language” Clark sighed “There are children” he signed pointedly at his cousin.

“Shut up, Clark” Kara protested.

“C’mon, Kent” Lena blew a soft breath “Stop being a douchebag. You and Lex were the ones who taught how to curse” She said and then smacked her friend lightly.

Kara grinned. Seeing Lena, whom has been stereotyped as a stone cold bitch, laughing softly at her cousin’s antics made her limbs go numb. Furthermore, every time that beautiful mouth spat a curse, shivers ran trough Kara’s core.

“Just because you heard us doesn’t mean you have to repeat everything we say” Kent accused her with his index finger.

Lena smuffed a sound between a laugh and a groan. As the older woman kept making Clark annoyed, Kara couldn’t help but drown deeper into her playful and hopeful stare.

Yep, meeting Lena Luthor was definitely the highlight of her life.

* * *

"Fuck. Fuck. Fuck" Lena snorted, shuffling the papers on her desk “I cannot find my damn pen and I need to sign these stupid papers" She sighed in frustration and rubbed her temples.

Kara laughed, still not used to the raven haired woman’s vocabulary. She left her box of Chinese takeout on the white marble table in front of the couch and walked to her friend's desk, stopping and kneeling a few feet near to pick up the pen from the floor.

"Here" She reached out and put the object in Lena's hand, trembling at how warm her hands were.

"There you are, little shit" The CEO grumbled under her breath murmured and raised her eyes, until blue and green eyes met. She stifled a sigh and smiled. "Thanks, Kara"

The blonde ruffled her hair with her hand, and slowly made her way back to the comfy couch. She grabbed the box and looked at her recently acquired best friend before having another bite. Her cheeks were painted a faint crimson red and her grip on the pen looked stiff.

The reporter still couldn’t label their relationship. Girlfriends was such a big word, but best friends seemed to underestimate what they really had.

Their dynamics have been like that since the moment they met. They flirted non-stopping, and it even though both Kara and Lena pretended they were just mocking each other, deep down they weren’t. The problem resides in the fact that the sunny reporter isn’t as bold as the CEO, so every time she tried to make a move, she chickened and ended up doing nothing, just making a fool out of herself.

And the lack of boldness of the younger woman made itself known as the brunette stood up from her chair and approached her friend sitting on the couch. So, further to previous comments, Lena grinned at the sight of Kara, spoon half way to her mouth, a little disheveled, and pink soft lips parted as her eyes made their way to reunite with the CEO’s. The brunette slightly bent forward and caressed slowly Kara’s cheeks before she deposited a chaste kiss on her lips; thumbs gently rubbing strong cheekbones and noses crashing together. The alien gasped and looked up in awe, flushing as Lena winked at her and fiercely made the trip back to the desk.

Kara’s brain almost exploded, and her chest filled with something so warm she wouldn’t be able to explain if asked. It was the same thing she felt every time she spent with her sister, and friends and family, but amplified; different in a better way.

Whereas beautiful sweet Lena sat immaculate working trough contracts, Kara was radiating happiness, squealing every other minute.

“Oh, for fuck’s sake. Lex won’t believe me when I tell him” Lena whispered so low. Kara superheard Lena’s heart pace increase, and to know she was the reason why, made her own heart skip a beat.

* * *

Half a year later, Lena and Kara find themselves celebrating at their brand new apartment, inaugurating it with all of their friends (even Clark and Lois made it) on a typical game night.

It was exhausting but after one month of ‘friendship’, both girls admitted their feelings. Being Lena the one to take the first step, of course. So, after almost five months dating they decided to move together, as the fact of both girls being apart for more than ten minutes made them tremendously infuriated.

Not caring about it being ‘too soon’, they started looking for places and ended up buying a penthouse close both to L-Corp and CatCo.

The brunette sat next to her girlfriend and kissed her cheek sloppily. Slender fingers ran all their way up and down Kara’s forearm, as her other hand held a flute of expensive wine. The blonde encircled one long arm around Lena’s waist and giggled happily; she kept discussing with Clark which one of them was stronger, as they fought a plague of aliens yesterday side-to-side, taking them down in a blink of an eye.

“Of course not!” Kara argued, now more relaxed with Lena sitting next to her. She sipped from her cup, feeling the hot chocolate milk warm her insides. Her girlfriend asked Kara if she wanted a real drink, so she could go get it for her, but Kara refused choosing the chocolate milk over alien liquor, showing what a real baby she is “We...” she pointed between Kal and herself “Took them down together. And perhaps, I slaughtered more of those hideous aliens than you did” The blonde giggled with a tiny bit of arrogance.

“Stop right in your tracks, little cousin” Clark begged her, raising his hand to make a point “Just because you did fought more Dominators than I did, doesn’t mean you are truly stronger than me”

Kara groaned “I...”

“For fuck’s sake!” Maggie half shouted, everyone focused on her. Kara shrunk at the curse “I don’t know which one of you is the strongest. But if you don’t shut up about it, I’ll make sure I’m strong enough to snap both of your necks” The petite woman threatened making the two supers just a little bit terrified.

“Thank you, Maggie” Lex spoke, drinking neat whiskey from his glass.

“Fucking right you are” Lena whispered.

Kara glared at her blankly “You are my girlfriend, you’re supposed to support me” She pouted, making the CEO roll her eyes and smile heartedly at her silly girl.

The brunette kissed her loudly, and everyone else in the room gagged in disgust.

“Get a room!”James yelled.

The girl of steel snorted “Oh, c’mon Olsen” She laughed “Don’t be an hypocrite. I’ve caught you making out with Lucy more times than I needed to, and never said a word”

“I so didn’t need to know that” Lois confesses, making Winn and Lucy laugh hard.

“Yeah. Been there too” Winn spoke “Not a big fan of it” James hit the guy with a cushion as Lucy sat on his lap.

“I might add” Lex urged from his spot “Sometimes you feel like you’d get used to see your baby sister half naked with her girlfriend. But no, I swear you’ll never get used to that” He lamented “So I kind of know the feeling, dear Lois”

Alex hitched a breath “Oh my... I so didn’t need to know that!” The agent covered her flushed face with her hands while Maggie patted her back softly.

“Close your mouth, arsehole” Lena literally barked at her brother, and Kara rolled her eyes.

“My Rao, Lena” The CatCo’s reporter mumbled “Can’t you speak without cursing just once?”

“Hell I can’t, honey”

“Ugh” Kara growled.

As they grew closer together, Lena acknowledged the fact that the Super was one to laugh at her vocabulary, but sometimes she got annoyed at her. Still, the older woman adored messing with her, till the point she got furious. There was this time when Kara dared to give Lena the cold shoulder, making her go tremendously mad; the fight lasted two complete hours, and then they both cried and forgave each other.

“Crybaby” Lena whispered on Kara’s ear with a sultry voice. Then she nibbled the blonde’s earlobe, getting a soft whimper as response.

Kara’s placed her hand on her girlfriend’s thigh, leaving heat at its pace. Lena swallowed a groan, grasping her girlfriend’s wrist tighter.

“Don’t you dare, Kara Danvers” The youngest Luthor warned, her voice suddenly a octave lower.

“Then don’t start something you won’t end.”

“I-I wasn’t trying to...” Kara smirked at her suddenly flushed girlfriend.

“Can’t wait till everyone is gone so I can fuck you senseless in every single place I feel like doing it” The blonde offered, hand higher on Lena’s warm thigh. “So, Lois. How’s the pregnancy going? Everything fine with my unborn nephew?” She trailed off.

“Yes. Everything’s perfectly fine and we are eager to...” Lena tried to focus but her head was away, her brain short circuited after the words whispered to her ear.

It was almost never that the sunny reporter showed dominance, but for the CEO, it was like heaven when Kara did. The best orgasms came from those doses of energy; and damn Lena if she wasn’t eager for it.

* * *

Small steps were heard all over their apartment. Then next second, Kara approached the gigantic living room giggling as she chased little Conner, Lena smiled heartedly at the scene.

The blonde picked him up of the floor and tickled the little boy “I got you!” Both of them laughed.

Conner Kent Lane was already three years old, born the healthiest and cutest kid ever.

Clark and his wife were in France, some geeky convention about journalism. Now, Kara and Lena are doing the work of babysitters, as they adored spending time with their nephew.

Lena was lying on the enormous bed Kara insisted they bought because _Lena, you don’t know how terrible you are as a sleeping partner_ signing some digital papers for L-Corp.

The bell rang, making three pair of eyes look at the wooden large door.

“It must be Lex. I’ll go get it” Lena offered and stood up walking all the way to the apartment’s door. Opening the door slowly, she caught a glimpse of her brother, blond hair and bright green eyes and a white smile greeting her.

The brunette giggled happily and launched herself to his brother’s arms.

“I’ve missed you so much, dumb bastard” The youngest Luthor affirmed. Lex messed her messy bun, getting a punch on his bicep.

“Language!” Kara shouted from the living  
room now playing Lego with Conner.

“I’m sorry, baby” Lena apologised “Shut up” She said when she saw Lex offering a shit eating grin.

“You’re so whipped, sis” The man made his way into the penthouse and greeted Kara and Conner.

“Can I offer you a drink?” Lena asked.

“Of course”

“How was Asia?” The brunette asked as she poured two glasses of scotch “Any affair or child that I should know about?”

And Lex Luthor honest to god, giggled and blushed.

“Holy shit!” The girl shouted and laughed hard “You gotta tell me everything!”

“I meet someone” He whispered and then smiled “She’s so beautiful, Lee. Like the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen” Lena glanced at Kara and nodded.

“I know that feeling” They shared smiles. “How’s she?”

“Her name is Emily, she’s from England but was in Japan doing business with her parents. We met at this fancy club downtown and talked all night, then I drove her back to her hotel and she kissed me!” He covered his face with his hands, making his sister laugh even harder.

“Guess who’s whipped now” She mocked and stuck out her tongue.

“Who’s whipped hon?” Kara asked entering the kitchen and opening the fridge, getting ice cream for her and the kiddo.

“Lex is love-struck and it’s so fuc...” The younger woman glared at Lena “It’s so freaking funny since he mocks me 24/7”

Kara kissed her girlfriend’s temple and turned to Lex “Really? I’m so happy for you!” She smiled the most genuine smile, and Lex returned it.

Lena grinned joyfully. Seeing her brother and girlfriend interact so openly made her feel fulfilled. Like everything finally was coming in place.

“Thank you” The blond boy gloated “I really appreciate it”

“Well you deserve it, so no worries. Is she beautiful?” She ate a spoonful of vanilla ice cream and stared expectantly.

“The most beautiful woman”

“I’ve known the feeling for a while” Kara smiled at Lena, who was looking at Conner sat on the floor playing with the pieces of plastic “Dear Lex, as much as I like talking to you, I have to take care of the little devil. I hope things work out for you and the girl” The blonde patted his shoulder carefully.

Lex saw his sister-in-law leave the kitchen and reunite with his best friend’s son back in the living room, then he took in sight his baby sister almost drooling at the scene.

“Hey, see something you like?”

Lena smiled, dimples and all “This is just...she’s so beautiful she takes my breath away” She blew a breath “Not just that, she makes my heart accelerate every time and oh god I can’t believe I’m this idiotic for her”

“She’s exceptional. Can’t deny” He grabbed Lena by her left wrist and squeezed gently “When will you do it?”

“I don’t know. It terrifies the hell out of me” Lena bit her bottom lip “What if she says no?”

“Don’t be so fucking dumb, Lena” Lex rolled his eyes fondly and whispered so low Lena almost didn’t catch it “There’s no way Kara would say no to you. You might love her with all you have, but that isn’t one-sided and you know that”

“Watch your mouth”

“Oh my, see? You even are becoming her” They laughed and the CEO grabbed the velvet box resting in her coat’s pocket.

Lena knew Kara was her one, and that she would forever be. Still, it doesn’t reduce how nervous she feels by the prospect of proposing. Yes, Kara was the love of her life and nothing said would make Lena not want to marry her gorgeous sunny reporter, but what if Kara didn’t feel that way? They were too young for that kind of commitment and the brunette was really insecure about everything.

Of course she was aware her girlfriend (hopefully fiancée in the next days) loved her, if every single action Kara did was a sign of it. Lena could sense all the passion, love and adoration poured in the hugs, kisses, words, sex and all the stuff they shared. But there was this little annoying voice in the back of her mind making her step back.

“I will, soon. I just need to find the perfect time”

“For you, whenever and wherever is perfect. I wish you all good things, Lee”

Right there, Lena feel overwhelmed. She decided, Lena Luthor was proposing to Kara Danvers that same night.

* * *

“Lee, have you seen Jamie and Conner?” Kara asked her wife.

Lena left the computer at the table and stood up, approaching her tall and terribly good looking wife. Yeah, wife. She got the guts and asked the blonde in marriage four years ago.

The brunette kissed Kara slowly and hugged her.

“They’re in the backyard” Long arms wrapped around the small woman’s waist and warm lips placed light kisses all over her face “Why?”

“I was talking to Alex and she asked for a picture of her daughter, sooo...”

“Oh right, I took pictures already. Don’t worry I’ll send them to Maggie” Lena brushed her lips against Kara’s.

The blonde sighed peacefully, and rested her head on the crook of Lena’s neck. It had been a exhausting week for her, CatCo was releasing a special for their 50th anniversary and National City decided not to behave, making Supergirl work harder than ever. Still, whereas Kara was out saving the world, Lena stayed home to take care of their baby girl.

“Speaking of children. Where’s Lyds? Haven’t seen my baby all day” A worn out Kara mumbled.

“She’s on the playroom” The CEO offered, smiling brightly at the lazy girl on her arms “If you weren’t such a sleepyhead, you would have seen her already” Lena scolded her wife, who laughed and shrugged it off “It’s almost 2:00pm”

“Well, it’s not my fault I’m exhausted. Someone drained me completely last night” Kara suggested, and Lena blushed “Additionally, work is making me tired and I hadn’t slept well for like a whole week”

Lena hummed, and felt the blonde sank deeper on the embrace. It was peaceful, like everything since they got married. Four years and they were still on the honeymoon phase.

None of them could forget the feeling, the moment they both say ‘I do’ (objection, Lena said ‘I fucking do’) and the path that came with it was simply perfect.

Who would have thought that? They started as total strangers, and became best friends then lovers. Now, seven years later, they were married and had the most adorable child in the world.

“Mommy!” A small voice shouted, and then the frame of Lydia showed itself in the room.

“Baby!” Kara answered and kissed her daughter’s face “Where were you? I’ve missed you so much” Lydia giggled and hugged her mother as hard as she was capable of.

“Here” She mumbled and handled a sheet of paper to Kara, then looked at her expectantly.

The exact moment Kara saw it, the girl of steel sobbed. It was beautiful, the most beautiful drawing ever given to her by a two-year-old girl. The three of them stood there holding hands, Lydia in the middle and Lena and Kara each side of her. But it wasn’t the thing that made the strong woman choke, it was the fact that three of them were using the crest of the House of El in their chests.

“Honey, this is so cute” The blonde stated proudly and left a gentle kiss on her head.

“Holy crap” Lena whispered, earning a glare from her wife.

“Language”

“I’m sorry but I can’t deal with this. You’re so perfect and Lydia is too and it’s so overwhelming I swear I’m going to cry” Green eyes teared, and she cleaned the tears on Kara’s cheeks. Pale hands holding her face.

The reporter squealed, and put the child back down. Lydia ran to the couch and grabbed another sheet of paper, picked her crayons and started drawing again.

“Where were we?” Kara bent and kissed her wife, pouring all her emotions in the action. Red and pink lips crashed together and danced coordinated for a while, then Lena’s tongue slipped out and ran over Kara’s bottom lip asking for permission. Everything was butterflies and sparkles till...

“Holy crap!” They heard their little girl shout and Kara stared at Lena eye widened, while the brunette was trying hard not to laugh and ran out of the room.

“Oh my Rao” The blonde whispered “I swear I’m going to kill you Lena Danvers-Luthor”.

 

 


End file.
